Suturing of body tissues is a time consuming aspect of most surgical procedures. Many surgical procedures are currently being performed where it is necessary to make a large opening to expose the area of, for instance, the human body that requires surgical repair. There are instruments that are becoming increasingly available that allow the viewing of certain areas of the body through a small puncture wound without exposing the entire body cavity. These viewing instruments, called endoscopes, can be used in conjunction with specialized surgical instrumentation to detect, diagnose, and repair areas of the body that were previously only able to be repaired using traditional "open" surgery.
In the past, there have been many attempts to simplify the surgeons' task of driving a needle carrying suture through body tissues to approximate them. Many prior disclosures, such as described in Drake et al, U.S. Pat. No. 919,138 issued Apr. 20, 1909, employ a hollow needle driven through the tissue with the suture material passing through the hollow center lumen. The needle is withdrawn leaving the suture material in place, and the suture is tied, completing the approximation. A limitation of these type of devices is that they are particularly adapted for use in open surgical procedures where there is room for the surgeon to manipulate the instrument.
Others have attempted to devise suturing instruments that resemble traditional forceps, such as Bassett, U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,740 issued Mar. 30, 1976. These devices pinch tissue between opposing jaws and pass a needle from one jaw through the tissue to the other jaw, where grasping means pull the needle and suture material through the tissue. A limitation of these designs is that they also are adapted primarily for open surgery, in that they require exposure of the tissues to be sutured. This is a severe limitation in the case of endoscopic surgery.
The term "endosurgery" means endoscopic surgery or surgery performed using an endoscope. In conjunction with a video monitor, the endoscope becomes the surgeons' new eyes from which they operate. Operations using an endoscope are significantly less invasive when compared to traditional open surgery. Patients usually return home the next day or in some cases the same day of the endosurgical procedure. This is in contrast to standard open surgical procedures where a large incision divides the muscle layers and allows the surgeon to directly visualize the operative area. Patients may stay in the hospital for 5 to 6 days or longer following open surgery. In addition, after endosurgical procedures, patients return to work within a few days versus the traditional 3 to 4 weeks at home following open surgery.
Access to the operative site using endosurgical or minimally invasive techniques is accomplished by inserting small tubes called trocars into a body cavity. These tubes have a diameter of, for example, between 3 mm and 30 mm and a length of about 150 mm (6 inches). There have been attempts to devise instruments and methods for suturing within a body cavity through these trocar tubes. Such an instrument is disclosed by Mulhollan et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,640 issued Nov. 11, 1986. Mulhollan describes an instrument that may be used to hold and drive a needle, but makes no provision for retrieval of the needle from the body cavity, nor the completion of the suture by tying. Another such instrument is described by Yoon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,027, issued Jun. 19, 1990. This instrument uses oppositional hollow needles or tracks pushed through the tissue and coapted to create a tract through which the suture material is pushed. It is not clear how these curved tracks would be adapted to both be able to pierce the tissue and be curved toward each other to form the hollow tract.
The invention herein described is primarily used for final closure of umbilical and secondary trocar puncture wounds in abdominal tissues including the fascia and other layers. The umbilical puncture is routinely a puncture site of 10 mm to 12 mm. Future procedures may require trocar puncture sites up to 18 mm and greater in size. Due to the large size of the puncture wound, it is important that the site be closed or approximated at the interior abdominal wall following removal of the large trocar cannula. An improper or non existent closure can lead to a herniation of the bowel and/or bowel obstruction. The present mode for closure is to reach down to the desired tissue layer with a pair of needle drivers holding a needle and suture material and secure a stitch. Many patients are obese and present considerable fat in this region. Because the abdominal wall may be several inches thick, it is extremely difficult, tedious and time consuming to approximate the fascial tissues with a suture. Often times, following removal of a large trocar, the puncture site needs to be enlarged to accomplish this, thus negating some of the advantages of endoscopic surgery previously discussed.
None of the prior art devices are adaptable to effect the placement of a suture in the anterior abdominal wall. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel suturing device that overcomes the above set out disadvantages of prior known devices in a simple and economical manner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a suture device that will permit the approximation of the separated edges of a puncture wound without making a larger incision to expose the wound margins.
A further object of the present invention to provide a suture device that will permit the surgeon to apply substantial force to the needle, permitting it to be driven through tough tissues, for example, the abdominal fascia.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a suture device that can be used in conjunction with modern day endoscopic surgical techniques.
Another object of the present invention to provide a suture device that permits the penetration of two needles having suture material extending there between into and through the sides of a puncture wound and into catches thereby creating a suture loop through the wound that may be tied to approximate the tissues.